Epilogue
by Filorux
Summary: It has been over a hundred years since the Transformers arrived on Earth. The Third World War was long from over. What was the fate of Optimus Prime? Is Megatron really dead? 2007 movie universe Megatron x Optimus


A/N: This story came to my mind when I had to stay in bed for a whole week because of a fever T-T

It was first written in Chinese 《后传》

* * *

**Epilogue**

An enormous machine was revealed from the freezing compartment under the illumination of six spotlights.

"This is…!"

"Yes, it's one of America's secret weapons used in the third world war."

A whistle. "How did you manage to get your hands on this babe?"

"A trade."

"Geez, how much would that have cost?!"

"Nothing at all."

"WTF?! How the hell did you get a deal like that?!"

Before that very successful trader could respond, a roar that thundered across the sky drowned all. The entire army beneath froze in shock at the sight: a metallic beast, approximately the same size as the machine just revealed before, dropped out of the night sky. Its armory reflected the spotlights, shimmering like a ghostly figure against the backdrop of a starry night. It had a pair of blood red eyes glowing like the fire burning in the pit of Hell.

"Invasion alert! Open fire!" A dense mix of laser and bullets rained upon the terrifying beast in the sky --- then, all it did was to spurt a stream of blue flame upon the ground… and it was enough to take out half of the troops beneath.

"Since you got it for free, I guess I won't have to pay." The mechanical beast said in a low, mechanical voice. He picked up that machine, and disappeared into the vast expanse of darkness.

The enormous machine landed upon a mountaintop, and unloaded his prize down beneath. He regarded the machine before him for a while, then turned on his heaters full-blast, melting the ice shells coating the mechanical parts.

"Nnnn…" A pair of fluorescent blue optics blinked, then focused on the creature that was leaning over him. "Megatron?" He immediately sat up, so that their optics are now leveled. "You are still alive?"

"Ha, ain't you happy to see me, Prime?" Megatron turned off his heaters, and unconsciously scratched some exposed wire works on his leg. It seemed to have been gnawed upon by some repulsive earth creatures. "How many times do you have to kill me to realize that I'm immortal?" A mechanical smile.

The other machine didn't reply, only turned his optics elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Prime? Being silent isn't like you. Don't you used to preach to me endlessly about your pitiful ideals and your sense of justice? You won't even give me the chance to interrupt then. Now, am I making a monologue?"

"I won't preach to you anymore, Megatron."

"What?" Megatron couldn't believe Optimus Prime would ever say such a thing. He focused his crimson optics to examine closely the machine that radiated a blue glow under the moonlight. This planet's atmospheric composition does not allow metals to last. He can see many spots of rust formed upon Optimus' exoskeleton. In addition to that, decades of war left his body battered and many parts missing. Megatron had never seen Optimus in a worse shape. He began to laugh, "Finally Optimus, did you lose faith in the humans as well?"

"No, the fate of the human kind rests in their own hands. Their future is predefined at the moment of their creation. If without outside interference, the wheels of fate will spin of their own accord… like all lifes of the universe. There will always be hope for them, as long as they are not at our stage yet."

"Our stage? Optimus, you really believe we are the end point of Cybertron evolution?"

"Megatron," Optimus refocused his optics upon him. "In this universe, there are no other transformers left, but us."

"Those little soldiers of yours were lost in the human war as well? I thought your principle was to let the human beings be the masters of their own destiny."

"We've lived on Earth for so long, and many humans have once helped us. Naturally, we joined the human troops in order to protect our human friends' homeland."

"Haha, what a foolish decision. First you teach them not to hurt humans, made them all into metal scraps that willingly take their beatings, then you let them go into war to be their living shields I suppose!"

Optimus glared at Megatron in anger. "Each of them had died in great honour. I won't allow you to insult their memories, Megatron!" He tried to stand up, but a flash of movement from Megatron barricaded his movements, trapping him on the ground. "Let me go." Optimus struggled, he swung at Megatron, but at his current severely weakened state, his resistances were met with easily deflection. He curled back his left fist, still intent on damage, but Megatron didn't allow him the chance. He immobilized his arm in a steel grip, and swung forth his left clawed hand, leaving four gashes across Optimus' face and body. "Prime?" Sensing the body below him had ceased to struggle, Megatron called questioningly. He stroked those gashes with a hint of remorse. "You are not fight back?"

"It is pointless fighting with you."

"Is that so." Megatron released him, and moved to give Optimus enough space to leave, but he did not. All he did was lightly rearranged his mechanical parts, and sat up.

"Say Optimus, I've lived on Earth for a longer period of time than you, yet the reason why humans deserved so much of your protection still eludes me."

"A human once saved my life."

"Hn, and that same human nearly killed me. But that was only one, and he has been dead for over a hundred years now. Do you really have to protect all his descendents?"

"The debt I could not repay in his lifetime, I will repay on his offsprings."

"…then his descendent sold you to the enemies." Megatron snorted a laugh. "I really cannot understand human beings. By having you as their weapon, half of the war is as good as won, yet they would rather sacrifice you in exchange for a useless 6-year-old child."

"This is the strength of parental love of human beings, Megatron."

"The responsibility for offsprings you mean?"

"Yes, and it is also a responsibility that we will never have again."

"You are so certain?"

"Without the Allspark, there will be no more creation of new transformers."

"What I'm saying is, are you so certain that the Allspark is gone for good?"

Optimus focused his puzzled optics on Megatron's blood red ones.

Before Megatron could answer, his radar alert sounded. "Humans…" He pulled up the red and blue Transformer before him, and sprung for the more sheltered safety of the forest coverings.

Not long, the roars of engines on full power grew louder as they closed in. High lights flashed through the trees below the cliff.

"These people stalked me for 3 months. Now I'm at my limits for tolerance." Megatron flashed a dangerous smile. "You stay put here, I'll take care of these lowly insects." Before Optimus could reply, the silver machine leapt and transformed.

The steel beast in the sky fired endless streams of laser and missiles at the ground, his huge body gleaming under the moon. Curving his back, he aimed a long-range cannon at several armored cars, and fired. Graceful movements followed one after the other bringing about the ground troop's destruction.

Optimus had never observed his rival battle in this position. Since as long as he remember, when they do battle, it was always against each other. Although they rarely used weaponries to fight, Optimus knew Megatron possessed extraordinarily powerful weapons, but seeing them in action inspired even greater awe.

Suddenly, he detected disturbance in the patch of forest behind Megatron. "Watch your back!" He leaped from the cliff, and before he landed, he twisted in midair to fire a missile at the source of disturbance. Several heavy tanks were blown sky-high.

"Are you saving me, Optimus? What a rarity." Megatron mocked his companion, who now transformed into battle mode, standing back to back with him.

"You saved me first, now I'm paying the favour."

But they still couldn't dodge all the attacks fired from all directions at them, they felt their shield weakening by the moment.

"Blast, never thought there was so many of them."

Wires were fired from several armoured cars, entangling Megatron's left leg, costing him his balance. Optimus turned with a swing of his hand sword, severing the wires, but soon, more wires shot from all directions entangled his four limbs, flipping him to the ground. He saw missiles shooting from several high-set armoured cars, directly at him. With no mobility left, Optimus could only brace himself for the inevitable impact. His sensors detected the sound of explosions, yet the expected pain did not arrive. "Megatron!" The enormous machine was looming over him, shielding his own body from missiles' savage assaults.

He saw great columns of smoke pouring from Megatron's back, soon shuttering away the sky-full of stars. He wanted to push him away, to check his damage, but his entangled arms could not reach.

Megatron's crimson optics flashed, "Our sparks, they used to be one… but upon birth, they split into two, forming us."

"Our sparks…" Optimus looked up in a daze at the face that was only a meter away.

"My spark had completely absorbed the energy of the Allspark. If our sparks merge once again, I will have enough power to create a new Allspark."

Clear blue optics stared deeply into their blood red counterparts, this simple exchange of light seemed to have communicated those words unsaid. Optimus opened his battle mask, and accepted the foreign sensation that had arrived from a meter away. The sound of metal against metal flooded their sensors, submerging the sounds of bullets and missiles. Megatron ignored the painful sensations on his back, and the uncontrolled shaking from the continued missile impacts. He caressed the two windscreen panels of the machine beneath him, gently prying them apart, exposing the radiant spark that lied below. Megatron turned his optics back onto those ones glowing blue. To tell the truth, he was really not used to having the Autobot leader lying so tamely under him. Unexpectedly, he sensed Optimus move – he was arching his chest upwards, closer to Megatron's own. With this movement of his, a rush of warm electricity flooded through Megatron's core. He opened his own chest armour, exposing the most vulnerable part of himself, and leaned down…

When two sparks merged, all were so splendid, magical… night became day, all the stars were lost within it's radiating splendor…

When Optimus finally switched on his optics again, he saw Megatron standing beside him, in his hands holding a familiar cube – the Allspark. He saw the armoured cars and tanks around him were transforming into robots one by one. The sun was rising slowly, hanging low in the sky. The calming rays of the sun lit Megatron's silhouette. Optimus beheld the golden glow around the machine before him, and smiled. At that moment he saw, the face that had suddenly became endearing, echoing his happiness.

The End

* * *

A/N: Horay! The universe have peace! All hail MOP :D 


End file.
